Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sea
by Canon's Son
Summary: Takes place in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Explorers of Time. Eevee and Shinx have been Friends for a long time. The explorers around the world admire them. But as an Absol roams the region to cause problems, the past becomes the present, and the Water Temple is distributed, Shinx and Eevee will go on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. The Beginning

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon- Explorers of the Sea

Author's Note: Welcome! Good news! If you played either Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team/ Blue Rescue Team or Explorers of Time/ Darkness/Sky, you should be pretty familiar with what is going on. This will be placed after the ending of Time/ Darkness/Sky and will be the characters I used in the game, Shinx(M) and Eevee(F). There will also be moments that the Shinx will have acting like it was in Red Rescue/Blue Rescue and characters will reappear. Most of the time, the dialogue will be Eevee or other characters talking and you reading the Shinx's thoughts, like in the game, but not when there is descriptions to be said. The Dimensional Scream in featured as well. There will be at least 3,000 words in each chapter, most of the time longer, sometimes shorter. If any of this confused you, it will be explained when the time comes. If you still have questions, PM me or leave a review. So without anymore explaining, let's begin!

Temple of Peace 

The Temple of Peace lies at the center of the ocean, hidden from the outside world. It was created to control the seven seas of the world. It was made to make sure that the inhabitants could possibly live in the environment. It was made so that all of the world could possibly live in peace. Although, for it to come to peace, war had to occur.

2000 years ago, after the first two Pokémon were created, Dialga and Palkia, by Arceus, the three Pokémon began to create a world of which Pokémon roam. Palkia created the wide open grasslands and dark dense forest, while Dialga created the seasons, and night and day. After the 7 days of work, Palkia noticed that Arceus did almost nothing to created the world, and she and Dialga did all of the work. Dialga was loyal to Arceus though, so he ignored the complaint. Little did either of them know that Arceus DID do some work, creating Pokémon that was to create the world, and keep it under control. Groudon to control the land to walk on, Kyogre to control the sea, and Rayquaza to control the breeze and the sky. Jirachi, Moltres, and many other Pokémon were created to control the most serious of problems, to the most small. Palkia and Dialga were unaware of this, and in the rage of wanting more power, attacked Arceus. Arceus, knowing they would attempt to do this, banished them to live in the world, and to control it. They refused, but Arceus cleared their minds from ever figuring out that they helped create the world, and filled them with ideas of controlling time and space at the towers. The fight that occurred between the three made the world stir in chaos. This is when Arceus flooded the world to remake it by himself. He succeeded, but in order to make sure that the world wouldn't flood any longer, he created the Temple of Peace, to control all the worlds natural disasters, with it protectors Phione and Manaphy.

Manaphy and Phione were strong indeed, being able to lift an entire Island if needed. Although, if we join them now, we notice that something is wrong.

Manaphy: Phione... the balance meter is leaning again.

Phione: Aw, come on Manaphy! You say that everyday! Its probably nothing.

Manaphy: But the balance Meter hasn't leaned in 2000 years! Why would it lean now?

Phione: once again, its probably nothing. Don't you ever get bored just looking at the meter all day?

Manaphy: B-But that's our job! To make sure the meter doesn't lean toward red to cause disasters!

Phione: A disaster hasn't happened in a long time, and it won't happen any time soon.

Manaphy: Shouldn't we at least gather the 5 energy crystals?

Phione: Trust me, they are better hidden then gathered for no reason. And besides, that would take forever considering where they are.

Manaphy:...fine...you're right... it's probably nothing.

Phione: course I'm right.

Manaphy:(I believe him, but why can't I keep my eyes off of it?)

Team Thundercats Base, near Wigglytuff's Guide

We find our heroes, Shinx and Eevee, waking up from their slumber.

Eevee: *Yawn* Good morning Shinx

Shinx: *Yawn* Good morning. So where should we explore today?

Eevee: Wait here one second.

Eevee steps outside for a second.

Shinx:(I wonder what that was about?)

Eevee walks back in, with something in her mouth. It was wrapped in leaves and branches.

Eevee: Happy Birthday!

Shinx:? Birthday?

Eevee: Well, i can't really say birthday, since I don't know when you were born, but today we the day I first met you shinx! It's been a whole year!

Shinx:(Wow! Has it really been that long?)

Eevee: I remember all that happened that day. Koffing and Zubat stealing my Relic Fragment, us becoming a rescue team, all the pokemon we met at the guild, it was the day my life was changed.

Shinx:...

Eevee: Ever since that day, we went in all sorts of adventures together! Capturing Drowzee, going to the future, defeating Dialga, and all of that happened because I met you. I would have never seen anything i've seen with you by myself, i was too timid. But you made me become brave. And I have a gift to give to you as thanks.

Eevee hands Shinx the gift as Shinx unwraps it. It reveals a yellow colored gem, that shines brightly.

Shinx: (W-Whoa! Is this...)

Eevee: It's an Electric Gem.

Shinx: (W-What? This is a exclusive item! This is super rare!)

Eevee: It took me forever to find one. I've been searching for it for the past 19 nights and I finally found one at Thunder Mt.

Shinx:(... she did that...just for me?)

Eevee: It will raise your Special Attack by 2x your original power.

Shinx: Thank you so much! This is awesome!

Eevee: haha, glad you like it!

Shinx:( This is way more than I expected her to give me...i have to pay her back.)

Eevee: Oh and Shinx, I just remembered that we were called by Wigglytuff to appear at the guild today. He said it was really important. Let's go!

Shinx and Eevee traveled through treasure town, towards Wigglytuff's Guild. On the way there, they passed by the Kecleon brothers shop, and overheard them talk.

Kecleon 1: Did you hear what happened over at the Sinnoh region? Outrageous!

Kecleon 2: Agreed, someone who steals all the food from a hospital for sick pokemon is a criminal in my book.

Kecleon 1: Someone has to stop that wicked Absol.

Shinx and Eevee continued walking towards the Guild.

Eevee: You hear that? I heard about that too. An absol is causing trouble at the sinnoh region. Absols are quite rare though. I thought they were native to the Heonn region? What's one doing there?

Shinx: (Hmm... even though its been 9 months since we restored time, still bad pokemon are popping up. I guess with every good there has to be bad.)

Shinx and Eevee reached the Guild, greeted by Bidoof, an apprentice at the guild.

Bidoof: Hey Eevee and Shinx! Come quick! We have a new apprentice!

Eevee: A new apprentice?

Bidoof hurries in, followed by Eevee and Shinx. The enter the bottom floor of the Guild, already packed with the members.

The members of the Guild are highly respected, and are known far and wide for their achievements. Loudred, the loud pokemon, and his voice can paralyze even the strongest of pokemon. Sunflora, the happy pokemon, always there to lend a hand. Corphish, the crab pokemon, with claws of steel. Chimecho, the bell pokemon, is in charge of the gathering of pokemon. Dugtrio and Diglett, the dig pokemon, who rule the underground with speed and power. Bidoof, the beaver pokemon, who is the apprentice at the guild. Chatot, the talkative pokemon, is the right hand man to Wigglytuff, the joy pokemon, who even for his childish nature is the strongest of the guild, at level 50. Eevee and Shinx were apprentices at one time, but since they graduated, they are now able to live on their own land.

Chatot was clearly annoyed, due to having almost NO patience.

Chatot: THERE you are! What took you so long?

Eevee: S-Sorry Chatot.

Chatot turned to the rest of the group.

Chatot: Ahem, now that everyone is here, there will be a new apprentice here at the guild.

Sunflora: Oh my gosh! A new pokemon?

Corphish: I wonder what kind of pokemon it is?

Diglett: What type of pokemon do you think it is Dad?

Dugtrio: I guess we will find out in a second son?

Chatot: Settle down now! Okay, you can come out now.

The door to Wigglytuff's room opened to reveal a golden colored Ralts.

Ralts: H-Hi there. My name is Ralts.

Wigglytuff walks out as well.

Wigglytuff: Welcome friend!

Chatot: This is Ralts. She will be our new apprentice.

Eevee: Wow! A oddly colored Ralts! That's quite rare!

Sunflora: Oh my gosh! What pretty colors!

Corphish: This is the first time I'VE seen a Ralts.

Wigglytuff: Ralts and Team Thundercat, please come in my room.

The three followed him into the room.

Wigglytuff: Team Thundercat, do you mind if you could be Ralts's mentors?

Eevee: Mentors?

Wigglytuff: I thought it would be more fun for Ralts to join your team then to train alone. With your experiences it will be no problem for you guys.

Ralts: I would really enjoy it! I heard so much about you guys that I've been waiting to meet you!

Eevee:...well sure! We would love to!

Wigglytuff: Great! Make sure you take care of Ralts!

Ralts: thank you for doing this!

Eevee: Of course! No problem!

Shinx: ( A new member to our team. I guess this will be fun. I don't know what I am supposed to do but okay!)

And so, the three become a new team, and so begins a new adventure for team thundercat.

End of Chapter

Note: I know this is kinda shorter than promised but it will get longer. Review is any questions or feedback would be nice.


	2. First Day

Episode: 001- First Day

Eevee and Shinx have been on tons of adventures. Through dark caves and sandy dungeons, mysterious lakes and beautiful caverns. And although they have been to all those places, they still have much to learn about becoming true explorers. Becoming mentors was the last thing on their minds, but they thought that Ralts needed the experience to do so. Eevee was a little more excited about teaching Ralts than Shinx did. But once they reached their base, they took the time to get to know her. They thought they might as well teach her the basic stuff first, so they walked through treasure town, explaining each store.

Eevee: Well Ralts, this is Treasure Town. It's a great place for Exploration Teams. There are tons of stores to help you with different things.

Ralts: Hmm...

They pass the many stores to reach the base. Shinx talks about each along the way.

Shinx: That is Duskull Bank. The guy creeps me out, but he stores all the money you can't afford to lose. Next is Electivire's Link shop. He teaches you to how to link your moves together so you can use them at the same time. Then there is Mowark's Training Grounds. It's good for training, but it gets harder every floor you go through, so it's best that you level up on your own before you go there. Then there is the Kecleon Brothers shop, the best places to get items, orbs, or even TMs.

Ralts: TMs? I thought those were rare?

Shinx: They are rare, which is why the Kecleon Brothers charge so much for them. It's a rip-off if you ask me. Anyway, next is Xatu's...chest opening thing. It's a little freaky to watch, but the chest contains exclusive items, which are rare. And finally, there is Kangaskhan's Storage. She stores your items that you don't need or can't afford to lose. Did you get all that?

Ralts:...um...I guess.

The group reached the base. The entrance is blocked by a bush.

Ralts:...so that's your base?

Eevee moves the bush to reveal a stairway.

Eevee: Yep, come on in!

The three enter the base and eat some Apples.

Eevee: So Ralts, why did you want to become an explorer?

Ralts: Well...I have a small problem.

Shinx: And what's that?

Ralts: I don't know who I am.

Shinx and Eevee looked at each other.

Ralts: I know my name and that I'm a Ralts, but I don't know where i am or where i came from.

Eevee:...then how did you get here?

Ralts: Well, I woke up in a dense forest; I didn't know where I was or how i got there. I was hungry and then I went searching for food. I wandered around for a bit before I was attacked by Pokémon.

Shinx:...

Ralts: I ran away as fast as I could, but they caught up to me. I ran to the edge of a cliff...

(Flashback)

_I was running as fast as I could away from those pokemon, but they kept chasing me. I ran into the edge of a cliff. I begged for th__em to leave me alone._

"_Please! Go away!"_

"_Get her! Don't let her escape!"_

_I saw that my only opinions was to fight or flee, so I tryed to use confusion. But it didn't work like always. I got hit by a Shadow Ball. And I fell seriously injured. i didn't k__now what to do. Just then, a pokemon came out of nowhere and shined a very bright light. I passed out._

(End Flashback)

Ralts: When I woke up, I was in front of Wigglytuff's Guild. It was dark out by that time, but that when Wigglytuff found me sleeping in front of the next morning.

Shinx: So that where you came from...

Ralts: I heard all about you guys from Wigglytuff, and you guys sounded so cool! i wanted to become an explorer so that if i travel enough, i can find out who I really am.

Eevee:...Well then, we will help you!

Ralts: Huh?

Eevee: You see, something similar happened to Shinx, and we found out who he was in a matter of time, so we can help you too.

Ralts: T-Thank you!

Eevee: So Ralts, what kind of moves do you know?

Ralts:Well...I know growl...

Eevee:...That's it? That's all you know?

Ralts: ...i also know confusion, but I can't control it well...

Eevee: At least that's a start! Although that move has to have an object to use it on, not just pure energy like Shinx's moves.

Shinx: I know Iron tail, Thunderbolt, Crunch, and Wide Slash. Iron tail, Wide Slash, and Crunch are physical, which means I have to make contact with the pokemon I'm aiming for to deal damage. Thunderbolt is special, which means only the energy is needed to deal damage.

Ralts:...so would my Confusion be special and Growl be special?

Shinx: Correct! Although, not all moves deal damage, like growl, but have special effects, like reducing the Attack power of everyone who hears it.

Eevee: I know Shadow Ball, Bite, Trump Card, and Last Resort.

Ralts: Wow! I heard Trump Card Is a powerful move that only high leveled pokemon know!

Eevee: Yeah it is. But even though i know it, I only use it in dire situations, since it takes up a lot of energy. Some moves get stronger and stronger every time you use it, or get stronger due to HP, such as Water Spout. There is alot to know able moves and type adventages, but you will learn as you go.

Shinx: Hey I have an idea! Why don't we go to Morwark's Training Dojo? It would be perfect for Ralts to do some training.

Eevee: But don't you think its a little intense? It gets harder every floor we bet, it may be too hard for her right now. How about we good check the Job Bulletin Board and see if anything on there can give her experience?

Shinx:...i guess your right. Okay then! Let's go!

The Job Bulletin Board is placed at Wigglytuff's Guild, open to any and all exploration teams, far and wide. This purpose is to inform teams that certain pokemon need help with certain jobs. It could range from delivering items such as Apples, to finding lost pokemon in dark caves to helping a pokemon explore an unknown place. The ranks of these missions usually aren't that high, but sometimes are if placed in unknown lands or in very deep places. The ranks range from E to *10.

The group reach the Board, searching for a job easy enough for Ralts to handle. Ralts begins to wander to the other side of the room, where the Outlaw Notice Board is.

The Outlaw Notice Board is desribed tougher than the Job Board. The board contains bounties on criminal pokemons heads, and the pokemon as usually quite tough. It takes at least a Silver Rank Exploration Team to handle the pokemon. Of course, not all pokemon on the board are as tough as others. Some have commited horrible crimes, such as kill pokemon, to just stealing a unimportant item, like a plain seed. Even so, the Outlaw Notice Board is usually for the strong pokemon.

Ralts is interested in the Outlaws on the board, but notices one in particular that she wants to take. She takes the list of the board, and heads back to Eevee and Shinx.

Eevee and Shinx on the other hand, find a simple job of delivering an apple to beach cave.

Eevee: Ah, this should be easy enough. This is just to see how powerful she is. We'll give her a harder job once we know her level.

Ralts walks up to them, holding the sheet.

Ralts: How about this one?

Eevee takes a look at the sheet.

Eevee: "Find the crook who stole my Sky Gift" S Rank? Don't you think that's a little too difficult for you? And to battle a Hypno would be hard for you.

Shinx touches the paper, then starts to feel a sensation.

Shinx:...ugh...the Dimensional Scream...

(Flash)

"_tZzzZt H-He evolved! Officer Magnezone the pokemon Drowze__e evolved and got away! tZzzZt"_

"_TZzzZT What? How?TZzzZT"_

"_tZzzZt W-we don't know! We were checking on him and he knocked us out cold! He is headed towards Treasure Town! tZzzZt"_

(Flash)

Shinx:_(What did I just see? Drowzee...)_

Eevee: Hey Shinx? What's wrong? Did you see something?

Shinx: _(If that Drowzee was the same Drowzee we stopped trying to hurt Azurill...then that Hypno isn't just any Hypno...)_

***CRASH* **

Outside the Guild, screams and yells could be heard.

Eevee: W-what's going on?

Shinx: Eevee! Remember that Drowzee we put in jail a while back?

Eevee: Y-yeah?

Shinx: He got out! And he evolved into THAT Hypno on the Job list! I think he's in treasure town!

Eevee: What! Then we have to go now!

Ralts: W-what's going on?

Eevee: Ralts, we need you to stay here. Me and Shinx will be right back.

Ralts: O-ok...

Eevee: Come on Shinx! Let's go!

At Duskull Bank...

?: I told you, GIVE ME THE MONEY!

Duskull: I told you before, I swore to protect this money with my life, and i won't let you have it.

Duskull charges up a black ball, a shoots it towards the intruder. The intruder uses Psychic ans deflects the move back at Duskull, who takes a Direct hit.

Duskull falls to the ground, badly injured.

?: You should have listened. Now i have to kill you.

Just then, and thunderbolt shocks the pokemon, pushing him back a few feet.

Shinx and Eevee ran toward the pokemon.

Shinx: Stop right there Hypno! Eevee get Duskull to the Guild and alert the others.

Eevee: Alright! Be careful.

Hypno: Hahaha, well what do we have here? Isn't it little Shinx, the one who put me in prison?

Shinx: What are you doing here Hypno...

Hypno: Can't a Pokemon visit his old pals? I'm just helping myself to some of the money here, so you have nothing to worry about, hehe.

Shinx charges at hypno, unleashed a barrage of Iron tails. Hypno avoided each attack like they were nothing.

Hypno: Enough fooling around! Take this!

Hypno throws a brick break attack to block Shinx's iron tail.

Hypno:Heh, now I've got ya!

Hypno charges up a drain punch with his other arm, and lands a direct hit, throwing Shinx back, but with Shinx still standing.

Hypno: Oh? I see you've learned to take a hit.

Hypno shots a Mud Bomb at Shinx's feet, planting him to the ground.

Hypno: Time to end this.

Hypno unleashes a hypnosis attack towards Shinx.

Shinx: (Oh no, if i get hit I'm did for!)

Just then, a pokemon run in front of the attack, causing the pokemon to sleep.

Shinx: R-Ralts?

Hypno: Heh-heh-heh this is even...better...fo-

Hypno falls on the ground...sleeping?

Everyone from the Guild, including Officer Magnezone rushed in.

Eevee: Shinx! Are you alright?

Shinx: I'm fine thanks to Ralts.

Ralts is lying on the ground, sleeping.

Chatot: That is one smart teammate you have there.

Shinx: What do you mean?

Chatot: Ralt's special ability is synchronize, which makes any status change that happens to it, such as sleep, happen to the user as well. It was a good strategy to use against Hypno, who uses that move often.

Sunflora: Oh my gosh! So smart!

Dugtrio: A move worthy of being an explorer.

Loudred: Of course I would do the same thing.

Chimecho: But shouldn't we care for her well being?

Chatot: She will be fine. She needs rest though, as do you Shinx.

Shinx: Don't worry. We will take her to our base.

Eevee: Yeah she'll be fine.

Off. Magnezone: tzZzt Thanks you once again! We will take care of Hypno! tzZzt

Eevee: Thanks! Okay Shinx let's head home.

Far in Sinnoh...

?: I need to find it before it's too late. I only have 3 months left. I must hurry. As the only Absol alive, I must warn them...

Team Thundercats Base (Night)

Ralts was carried to the base by eevee, as both Ralts and Shinx haven't woken since the battle. Eevee was still awake, thinking to herself.

Eevee:(It's been a very long day... All of this happening at once. Thats was a little crazy. But...it's good to have another friend around. I do hope that we can find out where she came from. She is small but smart. I guess we will start in the morning.)

And so ends another day.


	3. The Return of the Past Part 1

Episode 002: Return from the Past Part 1

* * *

Wigglytuff's Guild (Morning)

Shinx and Eevee thought they were doing pretty good for themselves, after all, they realized that since they needed to teach Ralts the fundamentals of being a adventurer, and throughout all of their own adventures, that they have saved up a Lot of money. 114,350 Poke to be exact. They stock up on items, like their reviver seed, to get ready to take Ralts on her first dungeon. nEevee suggested they go to Beach cave, since it is the easiest dungeon known around, with really low leveled pokemon. Shinx thought that Ralts wasn't that weak considering the display she gave yesterday. They couldn't find an agreement of which dungeon they should explore, so they decided that they should pay a visit to the Guild. Right now, they are choosing which Outlaw they should catch. Eevee went against it at first, but Shinx convinced her since they would be there anyway if things got too rough.

Eevee searched the board, looking for something simple, like E or D ranked missions. She had no luck.

Eevee: hmm... it seems as though the only missions out right now are ranked either A or S. The pokemon are really being criminals now. I mean look at this! 'Wanted for the murder of 2 pokemon?' How could someone do such a thing.

Shinx: Yeah, your right. The pokemon sure are becoming more brutal nowadays...

Ralts looked horrified at the posters she resd.

Ralts: ….I didn't realize that being an explorer would be so terrible. i thought it would be more fun, but i guess i was wrong...

Eevee: Ralts...

Ralts: I understand now. Being an explorer isn't just about having fun all the time, it's about saving and protecting people from the darkness that roams the world. And... I hope I'll be able to protect those pokemon too.

This is a surprise to Eevee. If it was her in her shoes right now, she would have given up on the spot out of fear. Luckily Shinx was there, or else she would have. This shows how brave the little pokemon Ralts is.

Ralts: I was attacked myself, and I could have died if it wasn't for that mystery pokemon. I don't want anyone else to go through that, so I will give my life to help others from now on.

Shinx looked in disbelief. He met this girl 2 days ago, she is a new explorers and so fast she has matured enough to understand that this world needed saving.

Shinx:...spoken like a true explorer. But you have to remember that sometimes it could be fun as a explorer. Traveling to unknown places make you feel amazing.

Ralts: I like searching through places too. I always wanted to find unknown treasure that could help the world in some way.

Eevee: I felt the same way when I started. Thanks to Shinx, I have achieved that.

Ralts looked at Eevee and Shinx, both shining red.

Ralts: (Are they...blushing?)

Just then, officer Magnezone walk in the room with two magnemite.

Off. Mag.: tzZzt Oh, hello team thundercat. are your conditions functional? tzZzt.

Eevee: Hello Officer and yes we are fine.

Shinx: What brings you here?

Off. Mag.: tzZzt I'm putting up a job for the outlaw notice board . tzZzt

Ralts: Is something the matter?

Off. Mag. tzZzt Unfortunately, yes. I the area there is a group of pokemon that have been causing crimes more dangerous than you think. In fact, it has been ranked an *5 missions for capturing them. tzZzt

Shinx took a look at the three pokemon on the poster. The sight he saw made him shiver in surprise.

Shinx:(No...it couldn't be...)

Off. Mag: tzZzt We have reason to believe the these pokemon are from the kanto region, although one of them is native to the Hoenn region. tzZzt

Eevee looked at the poster.

Eevee: A Medicham, an Arbok, and...a Gengar. This seems like a very difficult mission, by taking all three down. What do you think Shinx?  
Shinx had his mind set on others things.

Shinx:(That couldn't be the same Gengar could it? I haven't seen him in so long...ever since I was turned back into a human.)

Shinx had memories about everyone he met in the Kanto region.

Shinx:( I wonder how everyone is doing back there? I haven't seen them in so long... Caterpie, Shiftry, Alakazam, Magnemite... and Pikachu.

Eevee looked at Shinx, confused.

Shinx:( She was my first friend and partner. She taught me how to do everything. In one day, she taught me how to battle, she taught me what a rescue team was, and she gave me a home without asking for anything in return. It really hurt me to leave her...)

Eevee: Shinx? Are you okay?

Shinx popped out of his trace.

Shinx: Oh... sorry about that. I'm fine.

Eevee: You kind of zoned out there.

Ralts: Do you possibly know these pokemon?

Shinx:...I'm not entirely sure, but those three i have seen before.

Off. Mag: tzZzt That's great! Any or all information would be greatly needed . tzZzt

Shinx pondered for a moment.

Shinx: I have been enemies to them before. I think it's my memory coming back, but before I was a human, I was Shinx for a second time.

Eevee looked at Shinx, shocked from this new information.

Shinx: When I was born a human, I was a pokemon trainer, battling pokemon to get gym badges. The pokemon I had was Pikachu...Eevee...and a Gardevoir.( It's weird that all three of them are the pokemon i have met before, but not the same pokemon I had on my journey.) Those pokemon were my best friends, and I would do anything for them. One night while we were on a ship, the boat we were on had crashed in the legendary pokemon kyogre.

Ralts: The protector of the sea...

Shinx: Correct, after that, I died in the real world, but Gardevoir used its Destiny Bond move to switch fates with me, which made her die and me go to this world.

Eevee looked serious about hearing about what he had to say.

Shinx: I woke up without any remembrance about what happened, then a pokemon called Pikachu found me. She had wanted to become a rescue team in the kanto region, and after our first dungeon, we turned into the original...team thundercat.

Eevee's face darkened a little.

Shinx: I was a rescue team member with her, and while we were a team, those three pokemon would always attack us. They framed us for bad things that even caused us to ran away. But even though they did all of those things...I still wouldn't imagine they would reach this level of of criminal activity.

Ralts: You said they were with you during your time in kanto. Does that mean you were in this world at the same time me and Eevee were? Here in Hoenn?

Shinx: I guess so. It was 2 years ago I think that it started. I had to leave pikachu to go back to the human world, which soon lead me to the future with grovyle.

Eevee: (That was about the time I was wondering hoenn for months...)

Off. Mag: tzZzt Shinx could I ask for your assistance? Since you have faught these pokemon before, it should be no problem for you. tzZzt

Shinx: Of course, anything to help.

Eevee looked at Ralts

Shinx: Eevee...I would like to do this alone if you don't mind.

Eevee: What? Why?

Shinx: I can't risk getting you or Ralts hurt on this misson. These three will completely destroy Ralts, and medicham will do some damage with his Force palm to you.

Eevee: But we have taken on way harder missons! You don't have to do it alon-

Ralts grabs Eevee's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

Ralts: Eevee, this is obviously more personal than you think. I think we should just let Shinx do this.

Eevee: But why? We could help him! Three is better then one! we could take them down together.

Ralts: We have to trust Shinx, you've known him longer than i have, you should know how strong he is.

Eevee:...

Eevee looked at Shinx, sadly.

Eevee:... alright Shinx, just please...be careful.

Shinx: Of course. Okay Officer, where are they.

Off. Mag. :tzZzt According to my officers the location is Thunder Mountain.

Eevee:(Thunder Mt.? That place was crawling with electric type's and ground types! I hope he'll be okay.)

After Shinx and Magnezone talked it over, they headed towards thunder mt.

* * *

With Ralts and Eevee...

They decide that they would work on Ralts's move confusion while they wait for Shinx to return. Ralts seems to get the hang of it now. But that's ignoring the fact that she has hit Eevee 7 times. Although, something has been bothering Ralts for a while now.

Ralts: Hey Eevee, could I ask you something? It's been bothering me for a while now.

Eevee: uh, sure Ralts.

Ralts: Well, I can read the emotions and feelings of other Pokemon, and every time I look at a pokemon, I can tell what they are currently are feeling towards another.

Eevee:...okay?

Ralts: When I looked at both you and Shinx, there was a certain spark that crossed my brain. The feeling was strong and not full of doubt, so i thought about what the feeling was, and figured it out.  
Eevee blushed furiously, figuring out what she meant.

Ralts: So can I ask, do you have feelings for Shinx?

Eevee: N-no! I just...look up to him you know?

Ralts:...Explain.

Eevee: He was my first real friend. I roamed the hoenn region because i didn't know where my family was, if i even had a family. I wanted to join the Wigglytuff Guild, and he gave me the courage to do so. He is so brave, I can't count how many times he saved me.

Ralts:...Love

Eevee: W-What?

Ralts: You feel Love, it may not be attraction love, but you feel as though he is your family member.

Eevee:...That sounds just about right. Its good to have another girl on the team.

Ralts: I'm just happy I'm on this team.

They smiled at each other, with a better understanding.

Eevee was still kind of worried about Shinx.

Eevee: Hey Ralts, how do you think Shinx is doing?

Ralts: i'm sure he is fine. He is who you feel in love with right?

Eevee: Yeah...WAIT I DIDN'T MEA-

Ralts rolled on the floor laughing, leaving Eevee blushing like crazy.

* * *

With Shinx...

Off. Magnezone couldn't come with Shinx to Thunder Mt., since sightings of Absol have been in Hoenn. Shinx has been through 14 floors, and the next one is the final floor. It sure has been a very dangerous dungeon. At the beginning, the mountain was steel colored and thunderclouds were gathered at the top, striking something at the top floor. Shinx began to wonder what Gengar was doing here in the first place.

Shinx finally made it to the top, ready for anything. The ground types weren't that big of a deal, since he has iron tail. When he entered the room, a yellow light blinded him.

Shinx:(Ah! I can't see)

The light calmed down a little and something appeared in the shock, covered in electricity. It was a pokemon. A pokemon that was surrounded by three others. The three was Gengar's group!

It seemed like Gengar was talking to the pokemon

Gengar: You shouldn't have followed us here. Now look at what you have done to yourself...Pikachu.

Shinx was as shocked as the storm.

Shinx: (P-Pikachu?)

Arbok: Thanks for taking those hits from those lightning bolts from the clouds, hehe.

Medicham: Who knew? Pikachus attract electricity. Heh-heh.

Pikachu was on the ground, unable to move, full of injuries. This made Shinx furious.

Shinx: LEAVE HER ALONE!

Shinx released a large Crunch attack that attacked all three of them.

Gengar: H-huh?!

Arbok: Aaah!

Medicham: Awww...

Arbok was knocked out from the attack, leaving a very injured Medicham and a barely hurt Gengar.

Gengar:...Who do you think you are- wait a minute. Shinx?

Shinx: Step away from Pikachu Gengar.

Arbok: Well, well, well! If it isn't our old friend Shinx! We all thought you disappeared!

Medicham: In fact, I remember watching him go away. What up with that?

Shinx: It DOESN'T MATTER. LEAVE PIKACHU ALONE.

Gengar Laughed: And why would we possibly do that? You think you all tough now? You look the same as you did years ago. We can take you down just like we used to.

Arbok and Medicham: Right!

Gengar: And besides, we need your little friend here to get an important jewel for our boss, so if you don't want to get hurt, you better walk away.

A thunderbolt hit Pikachu again, her letting a scream out.

Pikachu: H-h-help...

Shinx: (Oh no, she was barely able to get that word out.) Can't you see your hurting her?!

Gengar laughed: She is just wining, she'll get over it. And it she doesn't, why should I care?

Shinx: Move or I will MAKE you move.

Shinx charge up a thunderbolt and shot it towards Arbok. Arbok used Iron Tail and absorbed the thunderbolt with ease.

Arbok Laughed: You see Shinx, we aren't the weak pokemon you fought before.

Medicham fired a critical Force Palm at Shinx, hitting him directly.

Medicham: In fact, we are better then we were before.

Gengar: So, if you think you can just come out of nowhere and stop us, you have another thing coming.

Shinx: (I guess the only option is to take them down...and to save Pikachu)


End file.
